


I don't mind sleeping next to you

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, side ship koyatego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Shige mistakes Massu's futon for his own in the dark.





	I don't mind sleeping next to you

It's pitch dark when Shige's foot hits something and he tries to keep his balance before he stumbles over something underneath his blanket unceremoniously.  
  
"Ouch" he hears a groan from below and black hair strands appear from beneath the bright blue blanket.  
  
"What are you doing on my futon," Shige hisses at Massu and Massu rubs his eyes.  
  
"It's mine."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's my futon, dude"  
  
Shige looks around and has to admit that Massu is right. He blushes, happy that it cannot be seen in the dark.  
  
"Sorry," he whispers, "I was so sure this is mine." He kneels down next to Massu's on his own futon.  
  
"Good night, Shige," Massu says as he pulls his blanket up higher and Shige is left alone with his thoughts in the dark. He hears the tic toc of an old clock on the wall somewhere and soon, Massu's even breath.  
  
It's quiet except for a bit of rustling of sheets from the other half of the room which is separated with a paper door, the space where Koyama sleeps, Shige imagines, one futon abandoned after Tegoshi having rolled over to cuddle attack the very welcoming leader.  
  
Shige sighs, he can't find sleep after all.  
  
He tries not to bother Massu, laying still and just breathes evenly until he feels Massu shifting.  
  
He can tell Massu is awake, sighing in a way he would only if he was in control of his senses, and Shige shifts aswell.  
  
"Can't sleep?" Massu says understandingly, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Hm" Shige nods and looks at the ceiling. It's decorated with detailed embroidery in traditional japanese style, and Shige finds it quite pleasing to look at. There is a lot to look at and Shige takes his time to look at everything in hope to get tired over it.  
  
Massu lays on his back aswell, trying to figure out where Shige's gaze is going.  
  
"I don't mind sleeping next to you," Massu then says quietly out of the blue, "Tegoshi is too lively and moves around a lot and Koyama is so clingy."  
  
Shige chuckles because he can relate, and he figures it is not that bad to sleep next to Massu after all.  
  
"It's weird but, laying like this here with you calms me down. I could do it for some more hours."  
  
They simultaneously shift to lay in their respective sleeping positions at the same time and end up nudging their limbs against each other and start to chuckle.  
  
"It'd be easier if we spooned," Shige jokes, but Massu doesn't laugh.  
  
"Yeah why not," he says and Shige blinks. Massu will always be a surprise to him.  
  
Massu turns around to lay backwards towards Shige invitingly and Shige reluctantly shifts closer and lays an arm around him.  
  
They lay there calmly for a while, Shige's breath evenly caressing Massu's shoulder until Shige whispers "I don't want to sleep anymore," and he feels Massu's humm vibrating along his skin.  
  
Shige shifts closer until he is lined up against Massu's back and Massu meets him, adjusting with him. They gasp as they lie against each other much closer now, bodies against the other and Shige's fingertips begin to slowly travel over Massu's chest and collarbones.  
  
"That feels nice," Massu breathes.  
  
Shige is about to say something when a soft gasp from behind the paper door can be heard. Massu snickers a bit as it becomes clear that it is Tegoshi's sweet gasps.  
  
"This is awkward," Shige says and Massu humms. "Doesn't mean we have to stop, now does it?" he asks and Shige frowns. "It feels awkward doing this when I know Tegoshi could listen."  
  
"What about Koyama?"  
  
"Koyama is Koyama. We have heard and seen so much of each other by now... " Shige explains and Massu takes a deep breath, remembering his naughty past with a certain male.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Massu asks, tilting his head a bit in Shige's direction.  
  
"Frankly, I don't want to stop, I just wish it was just you and me here now."  
  
"I understand," Massu says, "we could be quiet if that works for you?"  
  
"I'm too far gone to say no by now," Shige admits with a frown, "so I'd say we can do that."  
  
The noises from behind the paper door increase a little in volume and Shige tries to ignore them, realizing at the same time that his body apparently seems to enjoy listening. Massu notices it too because Shige is in fact pressed close to his form and he makes it worse by beginning slow, torturous movements and rolls of his hips which have Shige whimper. Shige's arousal is pressing right against Massu's cleft where he is really warm and it feels good and on instinct, all Shige wants to do is to rub off against him.  
  
"Shit," Shige presses out, "I hope you're not offended that I'm turned on by listening to Tego's voice... "  
  
"Not if you continue as you are," Massu gasps, "it makes me want to jerk off to be honest"  
  
"Do it," Shige whispers lowly into Massu's ear before pulling the lobe between his teeth and tugging on it.  
  
Now Massu is the one trying to hide a noise and Shige finds it highly erotic to witness how his body is working so hard to surpress it.  
  
"Shige," Massu groans, "you're so hard, oh Shige"  
  
Shige's mind races, his cock pulsating against Massu's pajama pants and he wants to do so much more.  
  
"Is it okay if I take my pants off?" Shige whispers with a pleading tone, "I'm going crazy here"  
  
"Ok," Massu gasps, "I'll do the same."  
  
There is a bit of shifting and fabric rustling and Shige has to bite into Massu's shoulder at the raw feeling of hot skin on skin, his cock aligning with Massu's cleft and he begins slow movements back and forth with the swollen tip sliding in between Massu's buttcheeks.  
  
"This is so good," he hears Massu whisper with staggered breaths from touching himself, "please don't stop."  
  
Shige decides to say nothing for now, not trusting his voice as he keeps up the rhythm, his cock clearly wanting inside the tight heat but he'll continue as it is for tonight, taking it into his hand and beginning to languidly jerking himself off in a torturously slow manner.  
  
"I'm close," he hears Massu gasp as he pushes his tip harder against the ring of muscle, then letting his whole hard length slide and press hard against the cleft faster until he feels Massu shudder as he jerks into his own hand.  
  
"Shige," Massu groans, "fuck, Shige"  
  
Shige's head spins, he is so turned on that he wouldn't even care about Tegoshi's and Koyama's noises, he wouldn't even care being heard by them at this point.  
  
Massu turns around, his breath hot against Shige's collarbone.  
  
Massu is sliding down Shige's body before Shige can say anything and he is shoving the blanket away to slide Shige's arousal past his lips.  
  
Shige throws his hand in front of his mouth as Massu starts to suck, deep and hard and Shige whimpers as he feels his orgasm approaching quickly, a deep pressure in his balls as he helplessly shoots his load down Massu's willing throat as he's being sucked through his climax.  
  
This night, Shige sleeps tighter than ever.  
  
He is securely curled up in Massu's embrace when he doozes off, feeling warm and safe and just content.  
  
When they gather for breakfast, everything seems to be normal until Shige hears his phone beep. It's a text from Tegoshi who acts like  
nothing happened.  
  
"You make pretty hot noises, Shige-chan. Next time you guys should join us."  



End file.
